


Freezing fire, burning ice

by marxsoul



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fever, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Winter, pre-rebellion, someday theyll be happy. by the power vested in me, thatsss what i was goin for anyways pardon me......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marxsoul/pseuds/marxsoul
Summary: Inspired by Sandalphon's second set of Holiday messages.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Freezing fire, burning ice

Buried face in arms, rested upon the white table, you could barely tell, but it were Sandalphon sitting there.

Right where he needed to be.

At the correct time, he had arrived, and yet... He had been waiting several hours. 

He wouldn't dare bring his wings out for cover lest they freeze in place. Wish as he might to continue to watch the falling snow, he feared his eyeballs freezing as well. So he waited, only keeping his ears open, in hopes that Lucifer's warm voice would wash away the numbing cold.

"Supreme Primarch, what are the results of--"

"The-- The mission was succesful, with no casualties to our side. Pardon my interruption, but might you know where Sandalphon is...?"

Out of breathe, but not one to show it, Lucifer hurriedly inquired the first person he saw upon entering the Research Lab premises. 

"Why, he's in your Garden. Several of us had warned him not to st--"

With that, Lucifer ran. With nothing but worry for Sandalphon and growing remorse for himself, _how could he, the Supreme Primarch, allow for anything to happen to his beloved angel in this harsh weather? Even h_ _e struggled to fly back, himself. He should have known Sandalphon would scarcely hear any of his suggestions as anything but precise orders to follow... And yet, Lucifer so desperstely wished he wouldn't._

* * *

Body and mind gradually thawing out from the freezing cold, Sandalphon slowly opened his eyes. His ears rung, any attempt to move or glance around his current position invited small yet stinging pains. He did not care.

Much like Lucifer, his thoughts pointed directly to self-loathing, _How pathetic, that I can't even handle snow... What purpose would there be for someone like--_

"Sandalphon!" Lucifer quickly but quietly opened the door, trying not to startle the barely recovered angel. _His voice was so clear, Sandalphon could almost weep._

A tinge of relief and a wave of concern was shown through his face, more than ever before, "How are you feeling, Sandalphon..?" Sandalphon's eyes widened at his outburst of worry, as Lucifer rushed to his side, feeling his forehead. 

_His hand, it was so warm, gentle, healing... He must've been using his precious rejuvinating magic on him. Sandalphon's heart tore itself to pieces out of embarassment and the wish that this moment would never end_.

_All things come to an end if they're not the holy Supreme Primarch, he mused to himself. The minutes-long silence was broken._

"I'm... fine... L-Lucifer-sama, don't you have... important meetings to go to...?" His voice hoarse, he was trying his best to speak despite his freezing voicebox. Lucifer had been fully aware, moving his hand to his cheek, wanting nothing more than _his_ _solace, his close friend_ to be alright. 

"Sandalphon... Worry not, for I had just finished everything in the time you were recovering." He cooed, sweetly, "I'm here for you, Sandalphon. For the rest of this evening and night... Don't hesitate to ask me for anything, alright?" Tilting his head slightly, he smiled gently.

_Ah. A mental battle of ungodly preportions rung out between Sandalphon's mind and core. How painful that there was a command he struggled to comply to, out of absolute fear. Hate, self-hatred... The silence continues._

_Knowing his guiding light was surely stressed from battle and meeting-on-top-of-meeting... His body felt like it was on fire from Lucifer's sudden caress, and the well wishes. It hurt, both physically and mentally, he was nothing but a purposeless angel with too many desires. He almost wished Lucifer would leave, so that he may cry in peace. And yet... The thought of Lucifer leaving would also cause him to weep. How fragile his heart was in this moment._

"Th... Thank you... Lucifer-sama... I will be well with rest, you needn't... worry..."

Struggling to keep his eyes open, the ringing growing louder, vision distorted, tears bottled up flooded from his forlorn eyes. _It hurt, it hurt so bad..._

"Sandalphon... Sandalphon!!" Lucifer called to him, holding his hand tight in both of his own.

Sandalphon succumbed to his fever, passing out. The last thing he heard was Lucifer's voice, calling his name.

* * *

"...Hmph. Sorry you had to listen to that boring story."

Centuries later, atop the Grancypher, Sandalphon had just told Djeeta, Lyria, and Vyrn about this very story. Omitting countless details, such as almost every mention of Lucifer,and the fact that _he_ could get sick. He had been standing there for an hour, himself.

Even now, he tried to hide how strongly his core burns for him, Lucifer. _For the mere sight of snow to make me feel like this...--_

Djeeta hugs him suddenly, paying no mind to how terribly cold his armor was. Lyria took his hand in turn, and Vyrn flew onto his head, stretching out his wings as of to protect him from the snow. "Gh..! What's the meaning of this, you three?"

Lyria was the first to speak, "Sandalphon... You should come inside with us, then. We have so many windows, that you can watch the snow from there!" 

Djeeta nodded, taking his other hand into both of her own, "Hot chocolate, and warm food too... A lot of crew mates are doing what you're doing, too. Come with us, Sandy!"

Vyrn chimed in at last, "You can't be makin' yourself uncomfortable because of memories of the past. We'll make new memories together, from the comfort of the warm, toasty ship!"

"Hold it, you three, I'm not even that--" Before he could finish speaking, the two girls dragged him inside.

_You probably aren't... Because you've still got **him** , even if you don't realize it!_ , Djeeta and Lyria thought, at the same time, rushing him to the main area.

There had been times, after the battled with Lucilius, that the powerful feeling of another Primal Beast dwelled with Sandalphon, around him, as if a wavering shield. If just for a moment, they both saw it, Lucifer's spirit was with him. It was far too familiar and genuine for it _not_ to be him.

Even now, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, head leaning on shoulder, shielding him with his wings that were barely there. 

Djeeta and Lyria decided against informing Sandalphon, it would only ache his heart, for he could not see him.

_And yet, he was always there. And someday, the two will truly be together once more. The Singularity and Girl in Blue swore on it._

**Author's Note:**

> guess who got a fever and decided to write my first publishable gbf fic. wahoo sandalphon  
> partly inspired by me summoning two Lucifer summons and i figured in-canon thatd mean djeeta and lyria could sense him better bc mind link and summoning stuff... even if hes ded......  
> hes saved my arse in battles more time than i can count. thank you angle man sanchan love you q_q
> 
> kudos and comments always apprepciated!! i want to write more about them someday... happy end deshou


End file.
